1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to pumps and, more specifically, to a displacement pump.
2. Description of the Related
Conventional displacement pumps known in the art, and in particular hydraulic pumps, typically include a pot-shaped housing, a rotor that is swivel-mounted about a rotation axis inside the housing, and two blades that are guided in a movable manner insider the rotor. The pot-shaped housing includes an inner peripheral wall that has a sealing portion for tightly adjoining the rotor, and a chamber portion for tightly adjoining the blade tips as well as for dividing the internal space of the housing into pressure chambers.
Displacement pumps, which can also be designed as vacuum pumps, can be used in various ways. Especially in motor vehicles, they are used to produce vacuum for brake boosters or hydraulic oil pressure, and are typically driven by the vehicle engine. For example, various displacement pumps have been disclosed in published German Application Nos. DE 2502184A1 and DE 8517622U1.
While displacement pumps known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for The a displacement pump, in particular a hydraulic pump, that has favorable properties and can be operated with low energy. In addition, there remains a need in the art for a displacement pump that can be disconnected even during operation of the vehicle engine.